At the present time, metal flat roof structures and/or solar panel mounts include purlins in a generally C-shape or, in some instances, a box-shape for extra strength, attached to generally horizontal beams. The generally horizontal beams or rafters are attached to the upper ends of vertical columns having lower ends fixed in the ground. The purlins have an upper flat surface or form a channel to which the solar panels are attached or inserted. In many instances the clearance beneath the flat roof structure changes for different applications and the specific orientation of the solar panels on the flat roof may require some adjustment for maximum output, depending upon the specific geographical position.
The problem is that the flat roof structure is mounted by means of generally horizontal beams or rafters fixedly attached to the upper ends of columns having a lower end fixedly embedded in the ground, cement footings, etc. Generally the beams are attached to form a small angle (i.e. not horizontal with the mounting surface or ground) with the columns for multiple reasons including better direction of the solar panels toward the sun, water run-off, etc. In practice, the flat roof structure is specifically designed to be manufactured in a plant, carried to a site, and simply assembled at the site using ordinary tools, such as wrenches. Thus, any angular adjustment of the beams relative to the columns would have to be made in the plant before assembly. Clearly, such angular adjustments would require each flat roof structure to be fabricated for each specific location and would be cost prohibitive.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable or tiltable flat roof structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved adjustable or tiltable beams for use in a flat roof structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved adjustable or tiltable beams for use in a flat roof structure that can be prefabricated, assembled and adjusted at the site.